Aloha, Santorini!
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#NHFD2019/#SatuDekadeNaruHinaFluffyDays/Prompt:Honeymoon] Di Kaldera Santorini, Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan rasa cinta mereka melalui bulan madu mereka di sana. Namun, ada kalanya bulan madu itu dipenuhi oleh kemesuman Naruto yang membuat Hinata kesal. Bagaimana cara Hinata menghadapi kemesuman Naruto tersebut?/Warning: Lime.


**Aloha, Santorini!**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: Lime dan hanya dibaca untuk 17 tahun ke atas.**

**Sumarry: [#NHFD2019/#SatuDekadeNaruHinaFluffyDays/Prompt:Honeymoon] Di Kaldera Santorini, Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan rasa cinta mereka melalui bulan madu mereka di sana. Namun, ada kalanya bulan madu itu dipenuhi oleh kemesuman Naruto yang membuat Hinata kesal. Bagaimana cara Hinata menghadapi kemesuman Naruto tersebut?**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah menyambut Kota Santorini. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan bikini _twopieces _putih, tengah berendam di sebuah kolam renang yang menyusur bagaikan balkon. Matanya menyisir ke sekeliling Lautan _Aegean _yang sangat indah dengan laut birunya yang menyegarkan mata. Mata lavendelnya juga menatap ke seluruh bangunan-bangunan kecil yang sepenuhnya didominasi oleh warna biru serta putih.

"_Buongiorno__, __Mademoiselle_."

Panggilan selamat pagi dalam Bahasa Italia yang disertai dengan pelukan hangat itu, membuat Hnata menoleh dan seulas senyum tipis pun terukir di bibirnya yang manis. Wanita berusia 21 tahun itu menatap sosok suaminya yang tampak tampan dan ceria. Mata biru dan rambut pirang bak bulenya, membuat Hinata terkagum-kagum di bawah teriknya sinar matahari yang menyinari Kota Santorini.

"_Buongiorno__, Maestro,_" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum kagum.

Naruto yang mendengar panggilan Hinata, hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di atas bibir merah milik Hinata. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan mereka di atas kolam, sampai Hinata hampir jatuh—jika tangan tan Naruto tidak segera memeluk pinggang mungilnya.

Refleks, Hinata pun mengalungkan lehernya ke atas leher Naruto sambil menatap mata biru laut Naruto yang begitu indah bagaikan kelereng. Tatapan Hinata tak ayal membuat Naruto menyeringai dan pria itu pun kembali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke bibir Hinata, kali ini hanya ciuman singkat—sekedar bibir yang menempel saja.

Sampai akhirnya, Hinata pun melepaskan ciumannya dan itu membuat Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya kesal karena aksi mesranya dihentikan. Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum menghadapi tingkah suaminya yang mesum. Kedua mata peraknya beralih menatap ke depan, ke arah Kota Santorini yang begitu menawan. Bangunan-bangunan berwarna putih dan biru begitu mendominasi, di hadapannya terpampang sebuah bangunan berkubah yang terhias salib di atasnya, dan tak lupa di sudut kanan-kirinya dipenuhi oleh balkon-balkon berlantaikan kolam renang.

Kota yang indah ini, menjadi saksi akan ritual bulan madu akan dirinya bersama Naruto—sang pangeran lebahnya.

...

_**Santorini, Greee, 10 April 2017**_

Hinata terlihat mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dalam tidurnya, saat wanita itu merasakan adanya sebuah rabaan tangan di payudaranya. Kening wanita itu mengernyit saat rabaan tangan itu berubah menjadi sebuah remasan yang membuatnya merasa sedikit sakit. Kedua kelopak itu perlahan memperlihatkan sebuah lavendel yang langsung menatap galak pada seorang pria mesum berambut kuning cepak di hadapannya.

Seolah tak merasa bersalah, pria itu masih saja asyik menggerayangi dan meremas payudara Hinata yang masih tertutupi _bralette _berwarna hitam.

"Narutooo—kau mesum sekali, uh!" seru Hinata sambil merajuk dan mendorong Naruto agar menjauh darinya.

"Habisnya kau seksi, sih." Naruto mengatakannya tanpa rasa bersalah sambil terus menggerayangi dada Hinata.

Hinata yang kesal, hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencubit dada Naruto. Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah berada di luar ruangan. Dari atas, Hinata dapat menatap lautan biru yang diselingi dengan bangunan-bangunan putih berundak di sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali bangunan yang memiliki kolam renang di atas balkonnya, membuat mata lavendel Hinata merasa segar melihatnya.

Kekaguman Hinata pada Santorini terhenti ketika dirinya merasakan adanya pelukan erat yang melingkari perutnya. Hinata pun membalas pelukan suaminya sembari mengecup bibir dan suaminya dengan manja nan penuh cinta. Dengan bibir bertautan dan tangan yang saling melingkar di leher, mereka pun bersama-sama mengangkat tubuh mereka hingga berdiri dengan kedua bibir yang menempel. Mereka memagut bibir mereka satu sama lain di bawah sinar terik matahari yang menyinari Santorini.

"Narutooo—aku ingin jalan-jalan," pinta Hinata dengan nada merengek.

Mendengar nada rengekan dari bibir Hinata, membuat Naruto menyeringai dan ia pun mengelus poni panjang Hinata yang menutupi keningnya seraya mengecup kening tersebut.

"Tidak mau, ah—aku mau berduaan saja di kamar berdua bersamamu. Kita buat bayi bersama-sama," jawab Naruto dengan mesumnya.

Mendengar jawaban mesum yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto, membuat Hinata gemas dan ia pun mencubit perut Naruto dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau mesum sekali, Narutooo!" seru Hinata merengek-rengek.

"Itu karena aku laki-laki."

Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang masih merajuk, Naruto langsung menggendong wanitanya menuju ke dalam kamar. Mungkin, pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang sial bagi seorang Hinata di Pulau Santorini. Hinata hanya berharap, semoga sore nanti Naruto mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan tidak mengekangnya untuk melakukan hal mesum di kamar saja.

...

Hinata terlihat kesal saat Naruto masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Mereka memang tidak bercinta pada pagi itu namun, bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk berbuat mesum. Jadilah Hinata seperti ini—Hinata hanya tertidur di dalam pelukan Naruto dengan berpakaian dalaman saja. Naruto masih terus memeluk dirinya erat dan tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk bernapas.

"Narutooo... aku ingin bernapas, lepaskan aku," ujar Hinata merengek-rengek.

Rengekan Hinata membuat Naruto menyeringai dan pria itu pun berkata, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah, Tuan Putriku."

Usai mengatakan hal itu, perbuatan mesum Naruto pun semakin beringas. Pria itu dengan santainya terus mengigit dan mengecup leher serta dada Hinata. Tanda-tanda kemerahan di leher dan dada Hinata pun tampak semakin terlihat karena gigitan Naruto yang beringas. Tangan Naruto pun tak tinggal diam, pria itu juga meremas payudara Hinata hingga membuat wanita itu meringis.

"Narutooo... sudah, aku lelah." Lagi-lagi, Hinata kembali merengek agar Naruto mau melepaskannya.

Hinata yang kesal karena Naruto tak mau melepaskannya, dengan gemas ia langsung mencubit lengan Naruto. Setelah tangan Naruto terlepas dari pinggangnya, Hinata langsung berlari menjauhi Naruto. Melihat Hinata yang telah kabur darinya, membuat Naruto menyeringai dan mendecih kesal.

"Awas kau, Hinata!" seru Naruto dan ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengejar Hinata yang menjauh darinya.

Hinata sendiri saat ini tengah berada di kolam renang toilet dan bersembunyi di sana. Mata lavendelnya terus mengawasi pergerakan Naruto agar pria itu tak dapat menemukannya. Hinata langsung bernapas lega saat Naruto sudah tidak terlihat di dekatnya.

"Kena kau!"

Suara bariton itu membuat Hinata terkejut dan wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya secara refleks. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat ia menemukan Naruto ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya tanpa ia sadari. Hinata pun memeluk dadanya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan wajah memerah. Ia berharap agar Naruto tidak berbuat mesum kembali padanya seperti tadi.

"Narutoo—jangan berbuat mesum lagi," rajuk Hinata manja.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar rajukan Hinata dan ia pun mendekap Hinata ke dalam pelukannya sambil berkata dan bertanya,

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Memangnya, kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di Santorini, berdua bersamamu," jawab Hinata dengan nada manjanya yang imut.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan ia pun mengecup kening Hinata sebagai jawaban. Hinata yang tahu bahwa Naruto akan mengabulkan permintaannya, langsung memeluk leher suaminya dengan riang nan senang. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan dari Hinata nya.

...

Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah berada di luar _resort _dan tengah menyusuri jalan berpundak di Santorini berdua. Mereka tampak mesra berjalan satu sama lain, dengan Naruto yang sangat erat memeluk pinggang mungil Hinata. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, wanita itu terlihat manja memeluk lengan Naruto. Mereka berdua terus menaiki pundakan Santorini dengan mesra dan dengan kedua tubuh yang saling menempel.

Pemandangan Santorini saat matahari tenggelam memang begitu indah. Langit-langit jingga yang menghiasi, membuat Pulau itu semakin eksotis. Hamparan laut yang mulai menjingga, membuat semua orang menatap kagum pemandangan tersebut. Kaldera itu menjadi begitu menawan karena sinar matahari tenggelam membuatnya menjadi lebih indah. Kaldera itu seperti ditumpahi oleh langit senja yang begitu menawan bagaikan manik-manik.

Kini, kedua insan itu sudah berada di puncak Santorini dengan merangkul satu sama lain. Hinata menatap kagum pada lautan Santorini yang begitu menawan saat ditumpahi oleh sinar senja yang indah. Berbeda dengan Naruto, pria itu justru lebih senang menatap kecantikan Hinata yang begitu bersinar di bawah sinar senja. Tangan _tan_-nya tampak asyik mengelus poni rambut serta pipi Hinata yang putih dan _chubby_.

"Kau cantik, Hinata."

Pujian yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, membuat Hinata menghentikan aktiftasnya menatap senja. Mata lavendel wanita itu langsung menatap ke arah Naruto yang saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan penuh pesona. Tangan halus Hinata pun tergerak untuk mengelus pipi kasar Naruto yang berkumis tiga.

"Kau juga tampan, suamiku."

Naruto hanya tersenyum usai mendengar pujian dari Hinata. Tangannya pun terulur untuk menangkup dagu Hinata dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, kedua bibir insan itu saling menempel satu sama lain. Sinar senja di Kaldera Santorini, menjadi saksi akan tumbuhnya kisah cinta mereka yang bersemi bagai bunga.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

**A/N: Happy NHFD yang ke-10. Gak nyangka banget NHFD sudah satu dekade aja. Btw, maaf ceritaku udah menjurus ke dewasa hehe. Maklum, udah punya KTP mah bebas /plak :p.**

**_Buongiorno__, __Mademoiselle_: Selamat pagi, Nona.**

****_Buongiorno__, __Mademoiselle: _Selamat pagi, Tuan.****


End file.
